


Piper's Pants and Leo's Tent

by Jellyfish101



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Married Life, Married Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish101/pseuds/Jellyfish101
Summary: Leo and Piper are having a simple conversation when things get hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am have always felt Piper wasn't sexualized enough and I figured Leo isn't either. Old fandom, but I love this couple so much! I just wanted them to get laid lmao

" And, long story short, that's why I was covered in demon gunk at the park. Anyways, there was an odd little clothing shop nearby and Phoebe thought these would look good on me. What do you think?"

"Uh...."

" Leo? Cat got your tongue or something? Damnit I KNEW Phoebe was over exaggerating. My ass looks like a pancake doesn't it? Waste of 40 bucks. I can take them back tomorrow."

Leo WAS speechless, but not because the jeans were ugly. He was so amazed at the shape of her ass in them that it made him want to show Piper what was in HIS jeans. By bouncing her on top of it. But he couldn't very well say that without sounding like a freak so instead he had his eyes glued to her behind like a man possessed. 

Piper had a defensivs look on her face, obviously uncomfortable and maybe a little ticked off at the hopes she had placed in the fit. She had been feeling a bit insecure after some hot blonde asked her if Leo was single, as she had assumed Piper was his sister. HIS SISTER. Piper knew she may not be as adventurous in her clothes as say, her sisters, but that didn't mean she wasn't also a hot piece. Of course she knew Leo only had eyes for her but damn did it bother her that the general public saw her as a mom only. Mothers get laid too after all. She was hoping the jeans could give her booty a good little lift so as to present the assets as they say. Maybe Piper also felt a little dumb that she tried that hard and it still fell short. But she DID notice Leo was staring.

"Is there something stuck to it or what?"

Instead of answering, Leo simply stood up off the bed and walked up to Piper, stopping inches from her body, placing warm hands on her hips and said "Not only am I happy you did something for yourself but I promise you I like the jeans" emphasized, perhaps most tellingly, by his hands sliding down to her butt and immediately sqeezing each cheek roughly in his hands. 

Piper was understandably shocked, so a tiny squeak may have come out of her mouth. Leo was shocked too, when, with almost no hesistation, Piper jumped up into Leo's arms and used the momentum to knock him onto the bed.


	2. The Smut Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'd typed the explicit part in the text box but it all deleted and I pressed publish before I realized it. Now I'm here, THREE months later to find LEO AND PIPER NEVER ACTUALLY GOT LAID IN MY FIC. I had one job! But, I will not disappoint fellow Leo Piper fans. BTW, what even is there ship name? Lipper? Pipeo? Or should it be a theme name like Witch hazel. Because she's a witch and his eyes are... hazel? (Are they hazel or just blue?)

Piper was doing some SERIOUS grinding on Leo. And even though their sex life was healthy, it went through occasional dry spells. Because of demons, because of angels, and sometimes because of the sisters. But there was no love lost at all between the two, if Leo's throbbing dick was any indication. Fuck, he felt like he was gonna burst cum right into his pants. It hadn't exactly been that long since they last had sex, but the way Piper was dry humping him almost to completion made him want to put a baby in her. Well, another one. She was so hot, and seeing her own her sexiness on top of him was FUCKING hot. 

Piper was kissing Leo like they had a timer running. She would alternate between sucking his top lip and biting his bottom one. Between that kissing combo, she also trailed kisses down his neck and bit his earlobe. She'd intermittently take her hands off his face to tuck her hair between hers, but it was no use. Leo kept wrapping his fingers in it and tugging it when she found a good spot, and using his other hand to spank her lightly. As Piper's clit rubbing started to find a punishing rhythm, Leo grabbed her ass as tight as he could and kept her hips from fully rising off his clothed erection. His hands on each cheek forced her to slow her movements, even when both of their bodies were screaming for release. But they hadn't waited this long to unceremoniously cum in their jeans. Not if Leo had anything to say about it.

Just as Piper was hardly moving at all, she stopped her kissing to look at his face, as if to ask " what's the deal", but before she could get the words out he ripped the buttons off the front of her shirt. His suspicion that she was braless was correct, and he couldn't be happier. Piper always complemented Leo for consistently appreciating her tits. Every lover she'd ever had (including the undeniably sexy Dan) had mostly focused on her ass. Piper had a beautiful one, but her tits went under the radar. Leo believed you could never enjoy breasts too much, and he loved the sounds she made. As soon as her perfect nipples entered his sight, Leo did whatever felt right. Which apparently included alternating between biting her left and right nipples and unzipping her pants so he could finally touch that sweet pussy of hers. Fuck, he loved to finger Piper. Especially when he got to play with her boobs simultaneously. During his assault on her breasts, Piper had been making small, almost sweet little mewling noises. But Leo KNEW she had a lot more left in her. So, when he added the fingering in tandem with the nipple play, he knew it was only a matter of time before Piper started moaning. And moan she did

Fuck, if Leo could somehow fuck her while already fucking her, he would. She was putty in his hands, shouting random sounds and then suddenly whispering, like she does when she's on the verge of something. "Leo, fuck you are so good at that. I'm gonna cum all over your fingers and- AHHHH" she inhales suddenly, gssping for air as her orgasm courses through her. She was obviously not expecting it so soon, as all she could do what shut her eyes and press her whole body to him as close as possible. But Leo didn't want to stop, because Piper was just too damn sexy like this. With her face flushed, heart racing, drenching in her wetness, and tits presented to him like a feast. So he continued to finger her, quickly and roughly, knowing her pussy could take it. And, perhaps even better, knowing Piper enjoyed being powerless to the pleasure he gave her. She struggled to shut her brain off in between the demons and the stresses of balancing everything. Leo was happy to help her stay present. Piper moaned even louder now, though her body was completely at his control. She started to pinch her nipples while his fingers drew out everything they could from her soaked pussy. As Piper's sexy sounds turned into one long moan, Leo knew Piper was due for her second climax. Her hands left her breasts as she braced them onto his chest, screaming so loud she knew if the girls had come back to the house, there was no mistaking that she'd had a very strong orgasm. Leo slowed his movements as he helped her through the aftershocks, fingers still inside her. The whole time, his eyes were locked on Piper's face. As he slowly withdrew his fingers, he made sure to suck them into his mouth, savoring her taste on them and wanting nothing more than to have his favorite dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just write foreplay. There's more coming. In more ways than one lol


End file.
